El Mejor
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Él se consideraba el ser más inalterable del planeta pero todo se había derretido en su ser desde aquel preciso momento en que ese niño lo había visto a los ojos, desde que le había tomado uno de sus dedos con aquellas diminutas manos y no había podido evitar esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa de bobo… Reto día del padre del foro The Ruins


**_Bueeeeno, tres cosas... No 1. Esta es mi primera historia, entonces pueden encontrar cualquier cantidad de incoherencias... No 2. Esta historia participa en el Reto día del padre del foro The Ruins y No 3. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling... _**

* * *

_**2006...**_

Para Draco Lucius Malfoy su vida después de la guerra no fue precisamente un camino de rosas, para él no hubo ovaciones, reconocimientos, Orden de Merlín, nadie le ofreció ningún puesto de importancia en el Ministerio y salir a la calle era un martirio. La guerra había significado un antes y un después para todo aquel que la vivió, pero para él fue mucho más fuerte, porque una cosa es ser del bando ganador, la sensación de triunfo y la certeza de haber hecho las cosas bien debería ser realmente gratificante y pese a lo que muchos pensaban tampoco era del bando perdedor, porque siempre tuvo claro que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal porque a pesar de _despreciar_ a todos aquellos que no tenían aquel status de "sangre pura", nunca les deseó todas aquellas desgracias que había tenido que presenciar así que nunca se sintió parte de ese bando. Draco también era consciente que todo era solamente el resultado del infinito temor al imaginarse lo que pasaría con su padre si las cosas no salían como debían… incluso en algún momento llegó a desear ser otra persona… no cargar con el peso de la historia de una familia que aunque tenía todo el dinero del mundo, le había entregado sólo dolor…

Con tan sólo 16 años entendió frente a un thestral que su "odio" hacia Potter era básicamente una especie de envidia porque podía ser un pobre huérfano mestizo, podía ser un pedante, con aires de grandeza, igualado… pero estaba completamente seguro que su padre jamás lo pondría en una situación semejante… es cierto que todo lo que le sucedía a Potter era el resultado de los "errores" de sus padres pero si ellos hubieran tenido tan sólo una mínima idea de lo que le sucedería a su hijo posiblemente hubieran alterado el universo de alguna maldita forma para evitarle todo el sufrimiento a su pequeño carita rajada, ellos hubieran evitado a toda costa que su hijo pudiera visualizar algo tan estúpido como un thestral… en cambio su _adorado_ padre Lucius Malfoy, no había dudado un segundo en pedirle que tomara su puesto, que se sacrificara y que pusiera en alto el apellido Malfoy… y él, aunque considerara que estaba mal, sólo había obedecido; quizás nunca tuvo en cuenta el daño infinito que se estaban haciendo nunca pensó en el futuro… posiblemente porque el futuro nunca estuvo dentro de sus opciones.

Pero 8 años después de aquel fatídico día de Mayo, en el que pasaron de ser la _Noble Familia Malfoy_ a ser aquellos _cobardes que en último momento habían abandonado todo para su beneficio,_ Draco Lucius Malfoy se preguntaba si quería que alguien más se sometiera a la presión, a la expectativa, al "qué dirán" que implicaba llevar el apellido Malfoy, ser el primogénito y el heredero de una ancestral fortuna, que pese a los acontecimientos permanecía prácticamente intacta. Draco Malfoy había comprendido por medio de caídas, derrotas y desilusiones que no todo en la vida era tan fácil como su padre se lo había prometido, que pese a poder comprar muchas cosas, existían otras que ni siquiera aquella cuantiosa suma de dinero que la familia albergaba en Gringotts podían comprar una sonrisa, una palabra sincera, una amistad verdadera y nunca jamás en su desgraciada vida se había sentido tan completo como en ese momento, porque sí, él se consideraba el ser más inalterable del planeta pero todo se había derretido en su ser desde aquel preciso momento en que ese niño lo había visto a los ojos, desde que le había tomado uno de sus dedos con aquellas diminutas manos y no había podido evitar esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa de bobo… la misma sonrisa que había visto en la cara de Potter el día que se lo encontró en el Callejón Diagon paseando a su primogénito.

Fue entonces cuando se prometió que haría todo lo posible… o lo imposible si estaba en sus manos… para que su hijo fuera el ser humano más feliz del planeta tierra, Draco Malfoy había cometido un centenar de errores a lo largo de sus 25 años de vida, pero eran esos errores los que le iban a mostrar el camino por el que no quería que fuera su hijo… se prometió que Scorpius se sentiría orgulloso de su padre, que no iba a descansar hasta que aquel estúpido apellido que le había traído sólo dolor, quedara absolutamente limpio, que no iba a descansar hasta lograr que por lo menos a su hijo no lo juzgaran por los errores que él había cometido inducido por su padre, que le explicaría a aquel niño aquello que había comprendido sólo después de ver cómo el estúpido _Trío de Oro_ le salvaba la vida: la pureza de sangre es importante, pero también es importante lo que hay dentro de ti, lo que tienes en tu corazón y el valor con el que enfrentas los problemas… y principalmente se prometió que no permitiría que su hijo albergara esos sentimientos de desprecio, desilusión y resentimiento que él mismo sentía por Lucius Malfoy, simplemente quería que Scorpius pensara a pesar de todas las circunstancias que los rodeaban, que su papá era _el mejor_… aquel día en que vio por primera vez a su hijo, Draco comprendió que tenía algo en común con James y Lily Potter, él también sería capaz de dar la vida por su hijo…

**2014...**

-Draco… -Astoria Malfoy discutía con su esposo cerca de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch- No creo que sea conveniente que armes un escándalo… -Astoria veía como la gente cada vez estaba más pendiente de la cara (como un tomate) de Draco Malfoy…-

-Hay muchas cosas convenientes en este mundo Astoria –respiró hondo Draco- ¡Pero esto es precisamente algo que NO ES CONVENIENTE! –Draco agarró bruscamente a Scorpius de una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras se puso a su altura- ¡De todos los equipos de Quidditch del mundo Scorpius!... ¿Por qué los Chudley Cannons? –el niño lo vio a los ojos con una determinación que pocas veces le había visto y en ningún momento pareció dudar su respuesta-

-Porque me gustan… -sonrió con aire de suficiencia- porque todo es cuestión de pesimismo… papá, estoy seguro que esta temporada si lo _vamos_ a lograr, la copa es _nuestra_ es sólo que todo el mundo le ha perdido fe al equipo, pero yo no…

-Hijo, pero es que podrías considerar otros equipos… -le rebatió Draco con toda la paciencia de la que podría ser capaz de tener-

-He visto suficientes jugadas, partidos, estrategias… juntos lo hemos hecho papá… -sonrió de nuevo- y estoy seguro que los Chuddley Cannons serán los campeones de la liga esta temporada… -levantó la vista con aire soñador hacia la estantería en donde estaba aquella camiseta por la que tanto había rogado a su papá- tu y yo vamos a ir a la final y te vas a dar cuenta que tengo razón…

-No van a llegar a la… -Astoria le dio un pisotón- ¡Oye! –Su esposa le devolvió una mirada de banshee mientras le siseaba en voz baja, para que sólo su esposo escuchara, con más hostilidad de la acostumbrada-

-Tú Draco Malfoy, vas a entrar a esa tienda, vas a comprarle no sólo la camiseta, el uniforme de Quidditch de los Chuddley Cannons COMPLETO para tu hijo, porque se lo merece, le prometiste que si el profesor Christison te daba buenas noticias acerca de su comportamiento en sus lecciones, le comprabas LO QUE QUISIERA como premio a su esfuerzo, y Scorpius quiere eso…

-No estoy de acuerdo –se cruzó de brazos- mi hijo no puede…

-¡AHORA MISMO! –lo interrumpió Astoria con una mirada retadora, lo cierto es que su esposa era de las pocas personas que lograban ponerlo en jaque…

-Está bien, pero que quede claro que…

-¡Oh cállate Draco!... _vas a hacer sentir mal a Scorpius _–y eso fue todo lo que necesitó su esposa para convencerlo; no estaba de acuerdo, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no era nadie para interferir en las decisiones (por muy banales que fueran) de su hijo… y por muy avergonzado que se sintió, acompañó a Scorpius a todos los partidos de la temporada en donde los Chuddley Cannons jugaron, discutió resultados, posiciones y lo consoló cuando en aquella final, Adam Marshall buscador de los Puddlemere United, atrapó la Snitch acabando con las esperanzas de los fanáticos que habían esperado por siglos que su equipo llegara a la final. Pero todo su esfuerzo se vio recompensado en el momento en que su hijo lo abrazó y susurró las siguientes palabras-

-Gracias papá, ERES EL MEJOR… -entonces todo valió la pena-

**2017...**

Era el mes de Julio, el verano pronto llegaría a su fin y la familia Malfoy había decidido pasar unos días en la pequeña cabaña en Brighton… hacía un día espectacular y para Draco era sencillamente gratificante tener esas oportunidades en las que se desconectaba del mundo y junto con su familia vivía unos días espectaculares… era hora de la cena y Scorpius había pasado toda la tarde leyendo acerca de Hogwarts, luego de recibir su carta se había emocionado de tal forma que no dudó un segundo en llamar a Lucinda su elfina personal para que le facilitara todos los libros con información de Hogwarts que encontrara en Malfoy Manor se había encerrado en su cuarto y sólo había aparecido cuando su mamá le indicó que la cena estaba lista… sin embargo, algo en su cara le indicaba que no todo estaba bien… cenaron en completo silencio, algo completamente extraño ya que Scorpius era un niño demasiado charlatán al que le gustaba relatar cada hora de su día a sus padres, pero esa noche era distinto… al terminar la cena, Draco se dirigió a la salita que tenían en la cabaña a leer el nuevo invento de Rita Skeeter _"Verdades y Mentiras acerca de Percy Weasley: ¿La Oveja negra?"_, lo hacía por simple morbo ya que le parecía irónico que la vieja tonta de Skeeter siguiera queriendo hacer quedar mal a una familia tan _distinguida_ como aquella… divagaba acerca de si su eterna rivalidad con aquellas comadrejas permanecía latente, cuando percibió la presencia de su hijo sentado en el sillón frente a él, escrutándolo con la mirada… pensó preguntarle si algo estaba mal pero no fue necesario Scorpius resolvió todas sus dudas…

-Papá… ¿Qué es un Mortífago? –Dracó quedó helado en su sitio mientras tragó saliva fuertemente, sabía que en algún momento debía sostener esa charla con su hijo, el problema es que creía vivir en un mundo paralelo en el que Scorpius era un bebé… pero ya no lo era, iba a entrar a Hogwarts y más le valía explicarle su situación-

-Son los… -Draco respiró nervioso- los seguidores del Señor… -Al diablo el respeto por ese maldito loco- los seguidores de Lord Voldemort hijo… pero ¿Por qué tu…?

-¿Es verdad que mi abuelo fue un Mortífago? –Draco se acomodó en su silla aún más mientras veía como su hijo lo taladraba con la mirada- ¿Es verdad que TU fuiste uno? –había llegado el momento-

-Si hijo... –Scorpius bajó la mirada derrotado- pero, las cosas sucedieron de una forma que tu…

-¿Nunca podría imaginar? –enfrentó su mirada con decisión, como aquella vez que le contó que era fanático de los Chuddley Cannons- ¿No estoy preparado para esto?... ¡Ahora comprendo por qué algunas personas nos miran feo cuando vamos al Callejón Diagon!...

-Hijo… -Draco se levantó y se sentó junto a su hijo- tu abuelo... -Draco bajó la mirada avergonzado- todos los antepasados Malfoy incluyendo a tu abuelo Lucius y a mi, hemos cometido una cuota de errores que han afectado el futuro de la familia… no quiero justificarme como el peor de los cobardes, pero lo que hice fue porque sentía que era mi obligación… no tengo idea y nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle a mi padre acerca de sus motivos, pero lo cierto es que yo en ese momento pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

-¿En qué mundo era lo correcto querer acabar con todos los Muggles papá? –le reprochó su hijo- ¡Son personas como nosotros!... ¡Tú siempre me has dicho eso! ¿Acaso eres un mentiroso?

-Scorpius, crecí rodeado de cualquier cantidad de prejuicios, mi padre consideraba que eso estaba bien y yo veía en él a mi héroe personal, pensaba que si él con todo lo genial y exitoso que era pensaba algo así es porque era verdad… los amigos de mi papá pensaban lo mismo y mis amigos (que no eran más que los hijos de los amigos de mi papá) tenían la misma mentalidad… y mis enemigos pensaban lo contrario… yo era un niño inmaduro que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y tuve que pagar un precio altísimo antes de comprender cuán equivocado me encontraba…

-¿Pero ya no piensas así papá? –Scorpius lo vio con súplica casi como si esperara que su papá no fuera de _los malos_-

-Por supuesto que no Scorpius –pasó su brazo por los hombros de su pequeño hijo- comprendí que no puedes juzgar a las personas por su clase social… hay cosas mucho más importantes y quiero que comprendas hijo que aprendí una gran lección y estoy intentando que tu estés completamente al margen aunque…

-No va a ser fácil para mí en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts… total _soy un Malfoy_… -Draco cerró los ojos y afianzó el abrazo a su hijo- lo sé porque aquellos que te miran mal, también lo hacen conmigo y con mamá –Scorpius se acomodó y quedó frente a su padre- Pero si tú me dices que estás arrepentido con eso me es suficiente papá… yo puedo decirle a todos los que me molesten que eres el mejor papá del mundo y no estaría mintiendo, lo eres… estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste –_llorar es de pendejos_ se había repetido Draco Malfoy durante toda su vida, pero en esta ocasión era inevitable caer… por lo menos sus ojos ya se encontraban llenos de lágrimas aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlas- Sólo te pido una cosa…

-Lo que quieras… -su voz sonó todo lo anormal que podía sonar pero no le importó, estaba con su hijo-

-Cuando estés preparado… -Scorpius se aclaró la garganta- quiero que seas TU quien me diga todo lo que tenga que saber, no quiero enterarme por ningún libro, ni porque otra persona me lo grite en la calle… quiero que me des tu versión de los hechos… ¿Puedo contar con eso?

Esa noche Draco y Scorpius hablaron hasta la madrugada, el niño escuchó absolutamente toda la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles escabrosos que no eran aptos para un alguien de 11 años, pero que demostraba tener la madurez de alguien mucho mayor…

_**Ese Diciembre…**_

El andén 9 ¾ lucía como siempre, la gente lo miraba como siempre y los ignoraba _como siempre_, sin embargo Draco podía sumar aquel sentimiento de anhelo a su inacabable lista de descubrimientos post-guerra… quería ver a su hijo y conocer aquellas historias que no había podido relatarle por carta… pero la cara que traía Scorpius al bajar del Expreso Hogwarts no era precisamente de felicidad, en sus ojos podía ver miedo y eso era algo que definitivamente no deseaba para él… le permitió que se despidiera de sus amigos (haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no gritar en frente de todos lo mucho que le disgustaba que sus "mejores amigos" fueran justo el hijo de quien fue el peor enemigo de su papá y la hija de la comadreja Weasley con la sabelotodo Granger) y lo saludó de la forma más fraternal que su máscara de persona dura ante la sociedad le permitía y le dio tiempo de llegar a Malfoy Manor… pero en cuanto pisaron la lujosa sala de estar de la casa posó una mano en su hombro y con sólo una mirada su hijo comprendió que sabía que algo le sucedía y que debía soltarlo ahora mismo…

-Le envié una carta al abuelo Lucius –Draco respiró hondo: Lucius, al parecer siempre era acerca de _Lucius_- contándole que había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor –bajó la mirada- él me había dicho que le contara como me iba en Hogwarts durante la última visita que les hicimos –el niño respiró hondo- al parecer le molestó porque no me respondió esa carta, ni las siguientes… -Draco sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y darle a su hijo un abrazo reconfortante- él me había dicho de lo orgulloso que estarían él y todos nuestros antepasados al verme en Slytherin, pero el sombrero… -Scorpius comenzó a sollozar- papá no quiero que estés decepcionado… -Draco frunció el ceño y se puso a la altura de su hijo- pero cuando tuve el sombrero en mi cabeza me dijo que yo era diferente de todos los Malfoy que había conocido y que…

-No tienes que decir nada más Scorpius… -lo interrumpió su padre- no hagas caso de lo que te diga tu abuelo… él es una persona algo… particular y tampoco tienes que pensar en si me decepcionas o no –puso sus dos manos en los hombros de su hijo- ¿Eres feliz en Gryffindor? –Scorpius lo vio a los ojos como siempre, con determinación, con _valentía_-

-Si papá es mi lugar… -Scorpius dudó un poco antes de continuar- al principio fue difícil pero cuento con buenos amigos que estuvieron a mi lado… la gente sigue con esos tontos prejuicios pero poco a poco han ido superando el hecho de un _Malfoy en Gryffindor_ y supongo que con el tiempo lo olvidarán… o eso dice Albus…

-Entonces eso es todo lo que necesito saber… -Draco le sonrió a su hijo- no te preocupes si a tu abuelo le hace gracia, o si me desilusiono… yo me sentiría orgulloso de ti mientras lo que estés haciendo te haga feliz y esté dentro de lo moralmente aceptado… nada de prejuicios ni esas cosas, creo Scorpius que he cometido suficientes errores por ti y por mi…

-¿Incluso si mis mejores amigos son los hijos de…?

-Por más que me moleste… -Draco suspiró- es tu vida Scorpius y tu decides tus amistades… si son buenas o malas el tiempo te enseñará de eso se trata la vida, de aprender y yo por más que quiera detener el tiempo no puedo evitar que crezcas… -Scorpius se abalanzó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

-¡Gracias papá!... ERES EL MEJOR…

Y como siempre, eso fue suficiente… sabía que estaba cumpliendo con aquello que se había prometido cuando vio a su hijo por primera vez, no sería _el mejor _como decía su hijo, pero por lo menos poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que la verdadera felicidad llegaba justo en el momento en que veías sonreír a aquellos que amabas y él amaba por encima de todas las cosas a su esposa y a su hijo...

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo... realmente no sé si quedó muy cursi, si no llena sus expectativas, o no sé. La verdad es que yo vivo leyendo historias Ron/Hermione o Scorpius/Rose entonces digamos que poco he analizado la personalidad de Draco, pero me pareció interesante que en el Reto me haya tocado escribir algo acerca de él; En cuanto a la historia, quise mostrar esa parte paternal de Draco, siempre he pensado que la guerra a él tuvo que dejarle bastantes cicatrices pero que su familia y el tiempo lo ayudaron a curarlas, no creo que haya seguido siendo el mismo fanático racista que era Lucius, en fin... uds opinarán; sería ideal si me dejaran reviews me gustaría saber qué opinan de la historia, sus sugerencias, críticas y demás (por ser la primera que hago tengo MUCHAS ganas de saber su opinión) y si se animan y les gusta, podrían ir a votar jijijiji (me sonrojo) entonces no siendo más... espero sus impresiones... Y mil gracias por leerme... ** _


End file.
